This invention relates to electronic program guides that incorporate advertising messages or words.
As the number of television channels available on cable and by satellite expands, an on-screen electronic program guide (EPG) become more indispensable. Such an EPG permits the user to sort the available present and future programming by theme, time, and channel. As a result, the user can find a program of interest more easily.
It is costly to collect EPG data for display and to transmit such data to the consumer. Thus, there is a need to find a way to recover the cost of these activities.